


His Discovery

by Yubbie



Series: RyuuSou Week 2018 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: But well, Sougo suppose, trailing a finger along Ryuunosuke’s sternum, maybe it should have been a little expected.(Day 3 of RyuuSou Week 2018)





	His Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I am physically incapable of writing spicy for too long apparently. I don't deserve to give any tips LOL anyways, please enjoy this late fic until I come out with Day 4 later today.

* * *

While Sougo knew, in some recess of his mind, that he may enjoy certain… _elements_ to any possible future sexual activities with a love one, he never thought the sexy icon of TRIGGER with a sweet, big heart would be under that category as well. It isn’t as creative or restricting as some of the things they’ve done in the hush of the nights or away from curious eyes of others.

It was accidental really, on a night when they finally _finally_ got some alone time to blow some much needed desire and stress. The words had just tumbled out then, incoherently, blended with fever of having those large hands pressing into his skin, lips incinerating them with every touch.

But well, Sougo suppose, trailing a finger along Ryuunosuke’s sternum, maybe it should have been a little expected.

“I’m so _proud_ of you Ryuu.” He coos, laying against his chest, lips hovering centimeters above his. The hitch in his breathing sent a thrill down his body to the low pits of his stomach. “You were so sexy during that performance. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

His finger slid further down, tracing over his defined abdomen, to the thick thigh beneath him; the other hand working on those cute nipples begging for attention. 

“You worked so _hard_ ,” Tracing his flushed cheeks to the shell of his ear with his lips, Sougo sharpen his want into a weapon specifically made for him. “You’re always so _good_ at using your body for me.”

A triumphant grin twists on his face when he’s rewarded with a low moan; his head thrown back and exposing his neck. Feather light kisses press along the side, nipping at the spot where he feels his pulse on his lips. The idle hand circling his thigh slid over to his harden, dripping dick.

“Won’t you let me give you what you deserve?”

Swiping a thumb over his slit elicit another beautiful sound from Ryuunosuke and his mouth crashes into those plump lips, restraint broken. His fingers twist around strands of his hair, keeping Sougo in place and sucking the air away from him.

“So— go, god— yes yes _yes, please_.”

Fingers wrap around his shaft tighten, a firm jerk given, and his hip bucks roughly against him.

“Oh my f— _Sougo_ — _Ple_ —”

His desperate plea were cut short when he swiftly drops down and replaces his hand with his mouth. Sougo thinks, while sucking Ryuunosuke off and gripping his head frantically, this little secret will be fun to play with.

After Ryuunosuke calms down from his high and shoots a mild pout in his direction, Sougo all but welcomes the slow to awaken beast launching forward, caging him in his arms, and making a mess of his lips. He isn’t aware of when or how the larger got his hand on the lube that rested in its usual place, nor when he coated his fingers.

“You’re really unfair.” Ryuunosuke quips, as a finger worked its way in, the feeling of his lips on your cheek. “Making me come before you… working me up again…”

Sougo’s breathing stutter as his another finger joined in, curling in the right place to send those pleasant feeling throughout his body. 

“It’s not fair if you only come once tonight, right?”

A pitched mixture of a whine and moan spills out and his arms wrap around his neck, dragging him down for another open mouth kiss. Sougo never thought he’ll be more grateful that stamina hasn’t ever been a problem with Ryuunosuke until that moment.


End file.
